


want the mark he's made on my skin (you'll have to come and find me)

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, gun tw, it's barely even used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble about some hooligans....in the forest....</p>
            </blockquote>





	want the mark he's made on my skin (you'll have to come and find me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i knew what i was going for here honestly but i hope u guys enjoy it either way its like 12 am so i gotta hit the hay but i love you all and appreciate and respect u guys so much let me tell u

Tyler turns towards Josh, ruffling his faded pink hair and grinning ferociously. 

Josh looks down and plays with the strings of his hoodie. It's all black so he can barely see it in the darkness of the woods. If he could express his feelings right now it'd be 48 question marks above his head and a heart eyes emoji (with the heart eyes black because that's their aesthetic apparently) with a right arrow directing itself towards Tyler. He blinks.

 

Tyler pulls the gun out of his worn down backpack, gently touching his fingers along the sights of it. 

His eyes, with bags so heavy they could drown a man if they were attached to his ankles in an ocean, look up at Josh. 

Josh feels like little bees are swarming around his stomach sorta like in the crush way but also in the "I'm scared for what's next" way.

Ty pushes the gun towards Josh emphatically, giggling and letting his eyes turn to slits with each second he smiles harder.

"Hey, don't." Josh says softly, trying to return a smile back.

"Aw heck, you know I'm kidding. I would never." Tyler takes on a lighter but serious tone. 

Tyler tosses the gun over where they laid the rest of their equipment out there, taking a step towards Josh. 

Josh suddenly feels fuzzy, as if his head is in the clouds and he has little cherubs swirling around him making kissy faces. 

He looks up and pretends not to take too much notice of Tyler suddenly nuzzling his neck, pressing the softest kisses to it. The sky is full of stars but Josh can't seem to pick out a constellation to save his life. He wonders if he's actually seen a constellation before, realizing how rude of him to not think about how cool it was if he did. Why didn't he look out for them more? 

Tyler suddenly stops, turning away as he hitches his pack back over his shoulder. 

"Oh," Josh breathes to himself, letting his arms fall to both of his sides. 

"Adieu mon amour." Tyler looks up at the sun starting to reach over the top of the trees. 

Josh takes out the cherry lollipop Tyler gave him two days ago and pops it into his mouth, turning towards the other boy. He wants to leave with him. 

Tyler gets the idea and reaches an arm out, tugging Josh lightly by the sleeve of his hoodie so he can get closer to him. He pulls the sucker from Josh's mouth and sticks it in his own, swirling his tongue around it magically. 

Josh presses a small kiss to his cheek in return. He praises this boy for god knows what reasons.


End file.
